


Elysian

by BeautifulMess2298



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Casual Sex, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Glenn Rhee Lives, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pegging, Pregnant Sex, Protective Glenn Rhee, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, mentions of unsafe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMess2298/pseuds/BeautifulMess2298
Summary: As much as she hated to admit it, Marisol Grimes had always been a trouble maker. Before the world fell apart, she had been running with the wrong crowd, drinking, smoking, and pissing her parents off more and more as the days went by.But everything changed when she found out she was pregnant. Despite her Step-mothers' urging, she kept her baby. Then, her father was injured in the line of duty and was put into a coma. After that, everything seemed to fall apart, including the world itself. Now she's stuck in a quarry with a bunch of strangers, watching over her son and little brother while her step-mother constantly sneaks off with her godfather, Shane Walsh. She really doesn't know how she'll keep her family alive in this new, cruel world, but she'll certainly die trying.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee/Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	1. Grimes Girl

Full Name:

_**Marisol Henriette Grimes** _

Portrayed By:

_**Auli'i Cravalho** _

Age:

_**20** _

Height:

_**5 feet, 9 inches** _

Family:

_**Rick Grimes (Father), Unknown birth mother,** _

_**Lori Grimes née Callender (Step-mother), Carl Grimes (Little Brother),** _

_**Oliver Brett Grimes (4-week old son)** _

Oliver:

Her Tattoos:


	2. One

_**~Marisol's Pov~** _

My name is Marisol Henriette Grimes. I am 20-years old, born to Rick Grimes and some woman who gave me my first name before abandoning me at the hospital. My step-mother is Lori Grimes nee Callender, a woman my dad married after she got pregnant. Lori and I never seemed to get along, even before the world fell apart. Now, our strained relationship is under even more stress than it was before. She doesn't approve of any of my choices, or the fact that dad leaned to me to make decisions. 

Before the world went to shit, I was a pretty wild person. I drank, smoked weed, cigarettes, and had sex. I never really cared about what anyone thought about me, or my decisions, up until I got pregnant. It had been just a normal day for me. Causing trouble ad wreaking havoc on the small town of Kings County, Georgia, when I passed out. Awesome, Huh? Wrong. 

I woke up in the Hospital to loud arguing right outside my door. Turns out, I was almost three months pregnant and had absolutely no clue. My periods had always been pretty irregular, and I had endometriosis, which my Gynecologist said would make it near impossible for me to ever have a baby. I didn't gain weight, I'd always used protection, and I'd been on birth control since I was 11, due to my irregular periods. 

Dad was the only one who supported my decision to keep my baby. That loud arguing I'd woken up to? Yeah, that was Lori trying to force the doctor to give me an abortion. Let's just say, Lori got the cussing of her life that day, and I got to keep my baby. From that point on, She practically ignored my existence. I never cared much since her opinion really didn't matter to me anyway.

Nearly six months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who I named Oliver Brett Grimes. He soon became the light of my life, someone I knew I'd die for. However, two weeks after his birth, the world went to shit and I'm now stuck in a Camp with a shit ton of strangers. The misogyny in this camp is unbelievable. The women are made to do all the laundry, cooking, and other things the men are too lazy to get off their asses to do.

Out of everyone in camp, the worst ones here were my godfather, Shane, and Ed Peletier, the perverted woman beater. Shane tried ruling the camp with an iron fist, and to top it all off, he thought the sun shined out of Lori's ass. Ed Peletier is, hands down, the most disgusting prick to have ever walked the earth. The man beats his wife and looks at his own daughter in ways that I really don't want to think of. So, since I met them, I've made it my mission to keep Sophia as far away from that man as possible. 

My actions have earned me more than a few choice words from the man himself, but thankfully, the Dixon Brothers have my back. Ed steered clear of those two after the first beating he'd earned himself. But it was no surprise to me when he thought he could pull something when the two left camp to go hunt. It is my pleasure to say that Ed earned himself a new hole in the foot, which I then stitched up with a smile on my face. 

That let him and everyone else in camp know that I wasn't one to be fucked with. 

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I pulled my shirt down and began to burp Ollie after relatching my nursing Bra. Patting his back firmly, my entire body stiffened as I felt something cold and wet hit my back. Sighing, I pulled Ollie away from my shoulder and used his spit up rag to wipe his little mouth. My son stared up at me with wide, innocent eyes. The sight made my heart just about melt. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I passed him off to Amy, who handed me a new shirt. 

I made sure the RV door was closed before pulling the messy top off and replacing it with the one I'd been given. "Can you watch him for an hour or two? I got stuff that needs to be done," I requested, smiling as Amy nodded. I was just about to go do said stuff when a loud car alarm began blaring as it sped up the mountain. "A stolen car's my guess," Dale spoke, answering the question I hadn't heard.

The source of the noise came to a stop, revealing it to be a bright red sports car with Glenn in the drivers' seat. The minute I saw him, I felt my entire body relax. But, the second he killed the car, everyone began bombarding him with questions, one right after the next. Glenn popped the hood at Jim's request, the man reaching in and pulling something out, effectively ending the blaring noise. "Are you crazy driving this wailing bastard up here? You trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane demanded, bracing himself on the car. 

"I think we're okay," Dale murmured, to the astonishment of Shane. "You call bein' stupid Okay?" The younger man snapped. Walking over, I pulled Glenn into a hug. "I think the car's great," I spoke, pulling away and taking Oliver from a frantic Amy. Glenn beamed at me, evidently happy at my reaction. Shortly after, a box van pulled up behind Glenn's new car, Morales hopping out of the passenger seat. His wife, Miranda, and their children, Eliza and Louis, ran up to greet him enthusiastically. 

The back of the van opened up and Andrea popped out, calling for her sister, who became teary-eyed at the sight of her sister, alive and well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lori pulling Carl away, my little brothers' face crumpling in sadness. Pressing a kiss to Ollie's forehead, I watched the reunions. I zoned out for a moment until something caught my attention. I passed Ollie off to Glenn, who held him like a pro while I kept my eyes locked on what I thought was a ghost. 

I felt tears fall down my face as I took off in a run, colliding with my dad, who I thought was dead. "Dad," I murmured in relief, my tears soaking into his uniform. Vaguely, I heard Carl somewhere in the background. At this moment, there was nothing better than this. 


End file.
